Hello or Goodbye
by Nerdrus
Summary: Sheen, Libby, Carl, and especially Cindy have always mocked Jimmy, but when they go to far Jimmy gets hurt and finds new friends. Will they get Jimmy back and say hello...or goodbye. This is pretty long because I started writing this before I had an account and yes this is a jc fic.


Libby,Carl,Sheen,and espically Cindy have always mocked when they go to far Jimmy gets hurt so he finds more they get Jimmy back and say hello...or will they say Goodbye.  
Hello and Goodbye "Jimmy"!"Jimmy"!Carl yelled running into the lab."Carl?"Jimmy asked in surprise.  
"I..I saw a..a".  
"Spit out Carl"!  
"I saw spaceship fly over Retroville"!  
"What!Come on let's check it out"!Carl and Jimmy ran out of lab.  
After they were gone three more people entered the names were Libby,Sheen,and Cindy.  
"Ok guys get the cheese ray".Sheen whispered.  
"Why are you whisperin there's no one here".Libby said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Oh".  
"Got the cheese ray".Cindy said and shot Jimmy's desk turning into swiss cheese.  
"Good go then".  
"Carl".Jimmy said walking into the lab,"I can't believe you mixed up a spaceship with a flying cheeseburger".  
"Well it was so high up and.."  
"Whatever I have to get back to my...".Jimmy's face froze into shock because his entire lab was turned into cheese.  
"April Fools"!Carl,Libby,Sheen,and Cindy just igorned them and walked over to his computer which had turned into blue cheese."Oh no".Jimmy said mouth wide open.  
"Relax nerdtron",Cindy said,"The cheese ray does have a reverse button."  
"No you don't understand,Cindy,I'm going to have to reboot my computer"!  
"So".  
"So that means I'm going to have to start over on the Einstien formula".  
"The what now"?Libby asked.  
"It was a formula that no one could figure out except for Einstien,but he died before he could explain it and I was a half an hour away from recovering it".  
"Well didn't put it somewhere else".  
"Oh thats right.I did put it on Goddards Harddrive".The four friends stood there in fear.  
"Goddard!Here boy!"  
"Um..Jimmy why don't you look behind the couch".Sheen spoke up sheepishly.  
"That's silly why would he be there".said Jimmy walking over to the suddenly the four friends could see smoke coming out of Jimmy's ears.  
"YOU TURNED MY DOG INTO AMERICAN CHEESE"!  
"Well it was kinda a misfire".said sheen.  
"Do you guys know how much patients Iv'e had with you!How much forgivness Iv'e had and you do this to me"!o "Jimmy,you don't need to get to upset about this".Cindy said putting her hands up defensesly.  
"Why not you did turn my dog into cheese"!  
"It was an accident".  
"Ya and so was the tripping and the mockery,that was an accident to Cindy"!  
"Well I mean I..."  
"You know what I'm done with all of you".  
"But Jimmy...It was just a little fun".said Libby quietly.  
"I'm not mad at you guys because you ruined my science project,I'm mad because none of you respect me and...and I can't deal with that hurt anymore".  
"Neutron I..."Cindy reached out to touch Jimmy,but he backed away.  
"Just go before you do any other damage,Just go".Jimmy turned away from them as they left the last thing he heard was"Goodbye".  
"Hey baby".Nick said,"How was your Sunday".Cindy didn't hear anything her boyfriend said she was to busy looking for the big head boy."Nerdtron where are you"?she whispered.  
"Nerdtron?What has he got to do with prom"?asked Nick puzzled.  
"Oh what prom"?  
"Ya prom I was wondering what you were going to wear".  
"I have a Lime green dress that has no shoulders on it".  
"Oh that won't work".  
"Why"?t "It just to girly looking for you so if you could change it that would be great".  
"Oh,ok".  
"Thanks babe".Nick kissed her on the cheek and left.  
"What was that about".  
"Oh hey Libs".  
"You really need to ditch that idiot,I mean we're only thirteen we shouldn't be dating anyway".  
"Hey how's sheen libby".  
"Wh..what"?  
"Anyway Nick's totally fine,he puts me on the popular list so..."  
"Ya Ya I know popular I get it,but do you love him"?  
"Ya sure".  
"Ya sure is not the answer to the question girl".  
"Well then how about a yes".  
Libby sighed"Let's try a different one do you feel the same about him like you do Jimmy"?  
"Ye..May...hey look there's Jimmy now"!Cindy ran up to Jimmy.  
"Girl you can't avoid that question forever!".  
"Hey Neutron"!Cindy yelled."Oh hey Cindy".  
"So me and Libs were playing on going to the candy bar you wanna come"?  
"No thanks I have plans".  
"But you never have plans on a Friday".  
"Well actually I met a girl named Ruthie and she's taking me there to try one of there new icecream flavors".  
"Jimmy"! A brunnete came running over her yellow sundress flying in the wind.  
"Oh hey Ruthie".  
"I...I told you to wait Ruthie".I boy with glasses came over.  
"Sorry Bob".  
"I'm telling you william I'm not going".  
"But why"  
"because it's stupid".A blonde wearing a pink dress came over and trailing behind a boy with dusty blonde hair."  
"Oh hey guys this is cindy an aqquantance of mine".  
"Cindy,is that the girl who hated you".  
"And turned your dog into cheese".  
"Ya basically".  
"Well come on guys let's go to the candy bar before I get old."  
"Fine,we're coming liz"  
Everyone left except for felt like a hit in the face to she just been ditched."Goodbye,Jimmy"she whisperd.  
Cindy was sitting alone at her booth she was waiting for her friends to get Jimmy really mad at never stayed mad at her.  
Not during the betryal on the space game show,when she betrayed Jimmy on mars just becuase she was and his new friends were laughing and not noticing the girl in the booth even though she mocked Jimmy he still let her be apart of his adventures,but not this time.  
Cindy was wearing her favorite gave it to her,and it was the only thing Neutron gave to remembered the day when he gave it to her,  
it was Christmas and they were all in the lab...  
FLASHBACK TIME!  
"Neutron what are we doing here".Cindy asked. "It's a suprise,Vortex",he replied.  
"Well my mom is expecting me for dinner so can you hurry it up,Jimmy"said Carl "Hold on just a minute".  
"We've been waiting an hour",Sheen said,"I need to give Ultralord his present".We all stared at him."What"!he exclaimed.  
"Anyway,"Jimmy started,"I got you guys presents".  
"Yay",exclaimed Carl.  
"Presents?They better be good ones spewtron".  
"Oh they are thier priceless,first ones for Libby".He handed a box to Libby she opened it.  
"Clothes,Neutron,A boy genius should do better than that".  
"So you think I'm a genius,Vortex".  
"What I did.."  
"Anyway,it's not just a normal sundress it's a...  
"A origanal,divadli,Jimmy there's only 3 in the world how did you get it"?  
"I went back in time,Next Sheen." Sheen grew a smile on his face as Jimmy handed him a unwrapped his quickly.  
"Oh my god it's UltraLord"!  
"Wow,nice gift Neutron it's sooo pricless".  
"Thanks,Vortex".  
"I was being..."  
"It's a limited addition"said sheen,"There's only 10 in the world"!  
"What's so special about it",asked Libby.  
"Oh nothing,it's just that it's pink!Thanks Jimmy."  
"It's nothing,now for Carl".  
"Oh yay,I hope it's lamba related".Jimmy handed Carl two slips of paper.  
"Oh wow,Neutron peices of paper how co..  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET CINDY AND LET HIM TELL US WHAT IS,"yelled Jimmy.  
"Uh,o..ok".Jimmy sighed."Thank you,go ahead Carl".  
"It's three tickets for lamba world"!  
"Sorry it's not the best gift carl,but there's only so much time travel can get you".  
"What are you talking about Jimmy,it's the best gift ever"!  
"Group hug"said Sheen holding his arms except Cindy came to hug Jimmy.  
"Guys you welcome you can stop hugging me now".They all backed away from was tapping her foot with her arms on her hips.  
"Hey Neutron forgetting something". "Oh yeah,Vortex last but not...no that's pretty much it".  
"Just give me the present Nerdtron".Jimmy handed Cindy a small opened it to reveal a was a ruby shaped like a heart.  
"It's...I..."Cindy was lost for words it was the most beutiful thing she ever had seen.  
"It's a ruby I found it on mars".There was various sounds coming from the other three.  
"Awwwwwwwww".said Carl.  
"Omg omg omg omg omg",Libby reapeted.  
"So beuitful".said sheen wiping tears from his eyes.  
"I...I...I"Cindy couldn't find the right words.  
"Do you like it Cindy"?Jimmy asked waiting for an 's butterflies were fluttering in her stomach that it felt like it was going to explode.  
Is this were it ends she though times trying to avoid Neutron and to fall into his arms so easily,but would that be so bad...Yes.  
"I..I HATE it"!  
"What"asked Jimmy shocked at her answer.  
"You give everybody else priceless gifts and you give me this piece of Junk"!  
"What are talking about ruby's cost a thousand dollars on earth,thats why I went to Mars just to get one"!Jimmy looked so hurt.  
"Well maybe I don't want a stupid space rock"!  
"FINE just throw it out when you get home then"!  
"Maybe I will"!Cindy marched out of lab,but as soon as she got home her anger turned to sorrow.  
End flashback Cindy was silent after the wasn't the fight that she had with Jimmy it was how the day after everbody had just pretended like nothing worst part is that none of us got Jimmy day had been the worst day of her life."Hey girl".Cindy turned and saw Libby."What's got you looking so glum"?  
"I was just thinking of last christmas".  
"Oh,but why would you...I'm sorry girl".  
"I was such a jerk,he tried to express his feelings to me and I just yelled at him".  
"Oh come on girl we should all feel ashamed none of us got him presents remember?"  
"Ya".Libby noticed the sad look on her best friends face,she knew how much Cindy cared for Jimmy".  
"Let's change the subject,have you heard about the..."  
"Hey Cindy".Jimmy walked over thier booth.  
"Oh hey neutron"she replied.  
"I always wondered why you couldn't call me Jimmy",Jimmy looked sad for a minute,"Anyway I noticed that you still have that necklace I gave you last,and I was wondering if I could have it back"?  
"Wh...Oh this...um".  
"Hey and why did you keep it in the first place you said you hated it and all".  
"Here".  
"Thanks Cindy".Jimmy walked away and went back to his watched sadly as he gave it to Ruthie and she kissed him on the cheek.  
Suddenly,there was a loud boom."Jimmy"!Bob yelled looking out the window,"What is that"?  
"That Bob my friend is King Goobot".  
"Dang he's ugly".  
Then William stood on to the booth and yelled "Adventure"!The whole group ran off with Bob lagging behind stating that this was a bad idea.  
"Goodbye Jimmy".Cindy whispered.  



End file.
